Electronic devices such as computers, gaming consoles, or smart phones, may use input devices, such as a mice, joysticks, remote controls, and so on. The input devices may be used to track a user's input and transfer that movement to the electronic devices. Often input devices may include a sensor in order to sense a user's input motion, e.g., hand movement. The sensor, however, may have to scan or sample at a high rate in order to detect the user's movement quickly and detect small movement changes. A high sampling rate may prevent the input device from going into a low power or sleep mode, thus, these input devices may use a substantial amount of power.